


Nagisa Shiota’s new world

by Levislayer21



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Karmigasa, Violence, underage drug and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislayer21/pseuds/Levislayer21
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever so please tell me what to improve. This story is about a female Nagisa and an oc Satori Shiota (Nagisas big brother). And by the way please tell me what to do int terms of progression. I would love Ideas and to transfer them into my story.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Nagisa Shiota’s new world

My names Nagisa Shiota. I am 15 and in the 3rd year of my middle school education. 

“Hey sis, how long do you plan on using the bathroom?” That’s my big brother, Satori Shiota.

“I’ve only been hear for 10 minutes!” I yelled back. He always complains about how long I take.

Time Skip brought to you by yours truly...

“So what class are we in?” I asked my brother. He hasn’t told me anything and I’m getting bored. 

“Class 3-E, because of are reputation for fights the principle sent us straight to the gutter.” I was getting more and more curious.

When we finally got on campus a kid snarled at us and said, “You don’t belong on campus you class 3-E swine! You belong on top of that mountain!” He said with a smirk. I decided it would be a smarter idea to just thank him and get on up the mountain.

Karma Akabane P.O.V

I over heard some classmates saying something about 2 new students. “New kids wanting to play?” I said with my signature smirk. 

“Yeah, and one of them a hottie...” Okajima said trailing of as he looked behind me. “I think that’s them!” he said, pointing to a small blue hair girl and a tall black haired boy. 

“So you must be the new kids,” Terasaka stated, before walking up to the girl. “Listen hear, get in my way I’ll kill you.” He claimed seriously. Everyone except the chimps in his gang facepalmed.

However, after her response, we all new she wasn’t normal. As soon as he said kill, a smirk came on her face, same as the other kid and stated in a cocky voice, “ Are you sure you want to pick a fight with an unknown? You don’t know how fast I can end you if I try. Be a little kinder to your strangers.” She kept her smirk the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m proud of this piece. Also this is my first time writing and I’m always up for suggestions!


End file.
